Cold
by Legatos
Summary: LxLight. Light is cold, and the genius detective next to him is warm. Kissing involved. Fluff!


Light shivered, huddling into a fetal position to retain body heat. It proved futile, and the teen whimpered softly as the cold metal on his wrist made contact with his thinly-clothed stomach. Grabbing the sheets, he tucked himself in and then sighed in defeat. No matter how much he pulled the sheets around himself, he just couldn't seem to get warm. Light's sleep-fogged brain screamed at him to find a source of heat, and he complied eagerly, groping with his right arm.

The appendage made contact with something – something warm and soft. The boy immediately looped both his arms around the object, pulling it closer to himself. Flinging his leg over it as well, he buried his face into a warm, nest-like hollow and sighed.

_It smells really nice_, he thought, pressing his body closer to the warmth. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent. _Kind of like a musky shirt…_

* * *

L sighed as he felt himself enveloped in a warm, delicious heat. Unconsciously, he pulled the warmth towards himself and then cracked open one of his sleep-filled eyes. Suddenly, he stiffened. His eyes widened, all sleep fleeing at the sight before him. Light Yagami's face was pressed against his neck, and the boy moved his lips as he mumbled in his sleep. The soft, delicate breaths tickled him, and L felt his body heat up at the touch.

Just as he was about to say something, Light spoke.

"Ryuuzaki…" the boy groaned, and L frowned, turning his head to stare at Light's face. The teen's expression was calm and at ease, lips slightly parted as he breathed softly into L's face. Before the older man could react, Light had closed the gap between them and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his mouth. The chain clanked softly, emitting the metallic equivalent of two clinking wine glasses. Too shocked to move or make a sound, L froze. Light broke contact and began placing soft, butterfly kisses down his collar. Despite his thinking that this was wrong, L suddenly closed his eyes and whimpered softly as the teen suckled on the skin at the juncture of his neck. His face was unbearably warm, and he had no doubt that he was blushing deeply, cherry-red.

The older man gasped as he felt teeth nip at his collar bone, and his head sunk back into the pillow. He attempted to push Light away, back to the safety of the other side of the bed, but the teen's grip on him tightened, and the boy grumbled in annoyance.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light said again, this time more breathlessly than the last. Gathering his wits, L grabbed Light's shoulders and pushed him to arms-length.

"Yagami-kun," he called, shaking the boy slightly. "Yagami-kun, wake up. You're dreaming."

Slowly, reluctantly, the boy opened his eyes and glanced at L. His serene expression changed to that of irritation, and he asked, "What is it, Ryuuzaki?" Despite the cranky tone, L didn't miss the slight blush on Light's cheeks and the refusal to meet his eyes.

The older man pulled his hands away and turned to lie on his back. In a dead-pan voice, he stated, "You were molesting me in your sleep. Please try to contain yourself."

As would be expected, Light began to sputter and turn red as he tried to articulate that he had _not_ been doing _anything_… when L turned to face him. The teen stopped speaking and hesitantly met L's unflinching gaze.

"Yagami-kun," L said. The boy nervously flicked his eyes toward the man's lips and then looked away, still blushing.

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about?" L had been curious ever since the boy had first spoken in his sleep. He had said his name… and the man could feel the need to know bubble inside of him.

If anything, L's question seemed to provoke a deeper shade of red to surface on the boy's otherwise porcelain features. Light cleared his throat and turned away in embarrassment.

"It's none of your business," the teen growled, curling himself into a ball. He turned his face towards L and glared, but not too convincingly. "And I wasn't molesting you!"

Surprisingly, the older man felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards. Light must have noticed as well because he turned his body back towards L and gaped. "Ryuuzaki? Why are you smiling?"

Suddenly, a wicked thought crossed L's otherwise pure mind. It was absurd. He was acting like a child. But… Looking at Light Yagami's face, the man couldn't help but want to try it out. He mentally smirked. Then, steeling himself, he let his expression fall into a total blank while sidling closer to the teen. Light stiffened.

"What-" The boy never had a chance to finish his sentence. L pressed his body against the younger boy's and smiled.

"Do you know what you did to me, _Light_?" The boy gasped at the first name and lack of honorifics. He reddened and tried to raise his hands to push the detective off, only to find that L had looped his arms around the teen's body and pinned Light's wrists in the back.

Struggling, the teen cried out, "Ryuuzaki! What do you think you're-" He was cut off by L's lips on his own. The sound of the clanking chain reached his ears as the teen's eyes widened a fraction. He stared at the older man. Several moments crawled by.

A few more moments later, Light's eyes slid shut and he pushed against L, kissing him back. _Ryuuzaki…_ he thought. _Is this how you really feel about me?_ The thought warmed his heart, and the boy's tongue darted out to trace L's bottom lip. The older man allowed entrance, and each tried to press the other into the bed, eager to dominate.

Suddenly, L pulled away, panting. Light sighed and shifted slightly to fit better in the man's embrace. The detective pushed him back, however, and the boy frowned.

"You still haven't answered my question, Light," L said, voice slightly breathless. The teen immediately blushed and looked down at the detective's shirt. The memories of his dream came flooding back to him, and Light reluctantly spoke.

"I was… with you…"

L's face was carefully blank. "And?"

"W-we touched… each other…"

Intrigued, the older man leaned closer. "Yes?"

"And..." The boy coughed, embarrassed. "Well… we _did_ that." He looked up at the detective, face aflame, eyes holding masked curiosity. The detective knew what he was asking but chose to feign ignorance.

L kept his face free of emotion. "I see."

Light seemed to deflate. As if stung, he slowly turned away, chain clanking mournfully beside him. Before he could detach himself completely, however, the detective had grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest. The older man's normally wide, calculating eyes softened, and the lids drooped slightly as he pulled the teen's head onto his shoulder.

"_Light_," he whispered in a husky voice. Internally, he laughed at the dumbfound expression on the boy's face. "_Did you like it?_"

The teen gasped, trembling slightly. His face flushed as he gripped the front of L's signature white shirt. "W-wha-?"

L murmured again, "Did you like… _touching me_?" As he said this, the man ran his hand across Light's still-clothed chest. They might as well have been naked. There was something sinfully naughty about the way the detective had said and done that. Light shivered.

"Y-yes…" he gasped, fisting his hands in L's shirt until the knuckles became white. The detective pushed the boy onto his back and spread out on top. Their bodies were pushed flat against each other, and the two breathed heavily in excitement.

L suddenly pushed himself up. "…Light," he said, assessing the teen's flushed features. "I don't believe we should go that far the first time."

The boy's eyes snapped open, and he hazily gazed at the detective above him. It was obvious he was trying to hide his disappointment, and the corner of L's lips curled up again – almost unnoticeably. Light closed his eyes, struggling to regain control.

"I see," the boy said, a little breathily but otherwise under control. He sat up, pushing L back onto his heels. "I think I agree. I just got caught up in the moment." He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and smiled at L. "I'm just glad… it's not something else, is it?" He suddenly looked worried.

L shook his head. Placing his palm gently against Light's cheek, he said, "Not at all. I'm just reluctant to begin relationships. They tend to be messy when they aren't thought through…" He leaned in, and soft breaths puffed erratically onto the teen's mouth.

"Light-kun?" he suddenly asked. The boy's eyelids had drooped, and his cheeks were dusted pink. _He's so perfect…_ L thought. _Almost like a Greek statue._

"Hn?" the boy asked, opening his eyes and staring at L in confusion.

After a moment's pause, the detective sighed softly. "How is it that you came to like me?"

Light looked disconcerted for a minute, then he straightened. "That's a stupid question, Ryuuzaki," he said, chuckling and brushing his hand against L's cheek. His gaze softened. "You are… amazing."

L blinked. "Amazing?" _Me?_

"Yes." Light's voice was assertive, his gaze unwavering. "Amazing."

The detective dead-panned. "How?" he asked, still reluctant to accept the boy's logic. "I don't understand…"

Embarrassed, Light scratched his head. He then chuckled. "Ryuuzaki…"—he paused—"…anything I say is going to sound fake and cheesy, but hear me out." He cleared his throat as L nodded.

"You…" He paused, struggling to find the words. "…You're the most intelligent being I've ever met. You're perceptive, brilliant, understanding. You don't just have the book smarts, either. You know what's important in life, and you also know what you want. Your ideals are definite, non-flexible…"—he paused, then chuckled ruefully—"though they _do_ annoy me sometimes."

He went on, "You understand me completely, and I've never met someone like that before. I've never met someone who can glance at me and see so much, so many facets of my character." He suddenly broke off and coughed in embarrassment. "Can I stop now?"

L peered into Light's face, processing the information he had just heard. At the teen's question, he shook his head. "No, no. Please go on. I'd like to hear more."

Light growled and, grabbing a pillow, bonked the detective over the head with it. "Ryuuzaki," he growled, "I'm not going to extol your virtues like I'm on some cheesy soap opera!" The boy's face was red, and he looked acutely uncomfortable.

In fact, he just looked cute.

L found himself wanting to kiss him again.

So, the man leaned in, grabbed Light's shirt, and pulled him forward. Taking advantage of his surprise, the detective planted his lips firmly against the teen's and initiated a heated kiss.

A few moments later, Light responded _quite_ favorably.

_Forget thinking things through_, L thought. That could come later.

**A.N. **

**...**

**Well, that was... interesting. I just _had_ to write something about Death Note, but I guess I kinda screwed up. haha :D**

**Thanks for reading, anyway :)**


End file.
